Bound Strangers
by mazeru
Summary: Pokemon Special, starting during the manga itself, stretching out after Emerald. Two boys, complete strangers, met seemingly by coincidence, but twists of fate like to stick people together don't they? Especially when you're accidentally connected to one place...
1. Suspect

Chapter1  
Suspect

It didn't take much to judge that there was something off about that boy. Looks wouldn't show anything special about him. Age maybe around 11, average height, lengthy dark red hair, and seemingly slim body confined by a loose black blouse with red trimmings, comfortable trousers and boots. But Green knew better than that, whoever that boy was, he was far from ordinary, and not in positive way either. As they say, eyes are the mirror of soul, and in this case, it was more than accurate. Because those cold silver eyes didn't let anything show, and that told Green more than he needed. Quite smaller than himself (well, that was to be expected, really, after all the guy did look younger), the red-head spread around an aura of mystery but not in a metaphysical sense. It was something you felt from criminals. The trainer from Pallet Town knew that feeling all too well after dealing with Team Rocket, that uncomfortable shiver that the other's gaze would send down his spine. Yes, that boy definitely did not engage in legal works.

But that wasn't good enough of an answer to Green's questions about the stranger. It was far too little. That boy's presence nagged at his mind in an odd way, and he could bet it wouldn't leave him even if they parted there and then.

For now though, he took in as many details about him as he could in that brief moment they had to look at each other when he swung the door open, and his vision wasn't that clear due to the sweat rolling down his face. Oh right, it was not the time to wonder, someone was the floor of League's building he was on (if not the entire building as it was) into a gigantic oven, and that little one here was first suspect at hand.

"Sneasel! [_Faint Attack_]!"

He barely manage to get out the right pokéball and summon forth his Porygon 2, jumping back as the virtual Pokémon took the hit. The brat was fast, he had to admit that. _Is this the guy who created this heat!? _But...Sneasel was a Dark and Ice type... This didn't quite fit the picture.

"Sneasel! Again!"

Well, the one behind it or not, he definitely was hostile at the very moment, and gave no time to even call out to him to clear out that situation. And since he was the one who attacked first, it was only logical to pick up the glove and fight back wasn't it? The Porygon floated in place when the black Pokémon delivered another attack, eyes locked on him while he only slightly swayed in mid-air from the hit, unfazed otherwise.

"It's useless! My Porygon 2 is using an attack called [_Conversion 2_]! Now he can easily fend off any attacks from Sneasel! My Porygon 2 is type Dark in this battle! Your attacks might not be as effective as you think." Green said calmly, cold glare of green eyes locked on his opponent, hands tucked into pockets of his trousers casually. The heat in this place made thick drops of sweat roll down his face and neck, and the jacket with a furry collar did not help in the least. But the red-haired boy in front of him did not look any better. Could he really be the person who caused this enormous heat?

"I see. How interesting." Came a reply to Green's explanation. Well, the guy here wasn't an idiot, he took in every bit of information the Viridian Gym leader provided. But that hard look in his eyes... he wasn't aggressive. He was rather testing him, silver orbs hard and cautious. He figured he probably looked at him the same way.

But any further thought was cut off by a new wave of heat, and although Green stood his ground, the younger one swayed. He definitely wasn't the one to blame for current situation in the corridor. Green turned sharply towards where the heat seemed to come from in most strength. His eyes widened slightly at what he saw, and he wiped off some of the sweat dripping from his face with the back of his hand.

"We seem to have mistaken each other as the culprit for this heat...Look!" Green pointed towards the stairway at the end of the corridor. "_That_'s the reason!"

As in a response to his words, the air moved as in from a deep breath, carrying a low growl with it. On the top of the flight of stairs the trainer from Pallet pointed to stood a Pokémon. First word to describe it would be a beast. Standing proudly on all fours, resembling a lion, with long brown fur and shining eyes. Its back and tail were made up of flames, burning calmly and causing the silhouette to radiate with light.

_It's awesome! Then..._

_The opponent is..._

Both boys locked eyes on the mighty creature and shifted to stand more firmly. The air was almost sparking with the tension as both within a second retreated their Pokémons and called forth new ones. Lights from pokéballs grew and twisted, forming giant, serpent-like shapes. When the glow faded away, two Gyaradoses towered over their trainers, roaring quietly and shifting long bodies around in anticipation, one of them blue, the other deep red. For a moment, there was almost absolute silence while the fire Pokémon before the two trainers eyed them and they returned the stare. They didn't exchange any words, not even look at each other, yet the command came in a perfect unison.

"[_Dragonbreath_]!!!"

The powerful attack, doubled, hit the legendary Pokémon and the beast flinched, letting out a pained growl, flames on its back fading a little bit.

"Alright!" It was the red-haired boy, but his relief was a bit soon as the opponent counterattacked with a fire breath of its own, forcing both Green and the kid to jump in opposite sides in order to immediately retreat their Gyaradoses and dodge the stream that could surely burn them alive. Even if it passed over a meter from them, they could feel the immense heat and it left them staring in the fire's wake with wide eyes. But that was a mistake, if you can call it one. The moment they looked back up at the stairs, the beast...

"It's gone!"

Curiosity was one thing, but it was not an opponent they could handle, most probably. Even so, the red-haired boy looked varily around, took something out of his blouse, and after a second he was already running towards side opposite from the stairs where the creature was.

Green turned after him and moved to follow, calling out "Wait!", but someone grabbed him by his arm and yanked back, holding in place. When he looked back, he couldn't help but tense up.

"Green!"

"Daisy!"

It was his sister indeed, but it didn't make him happy, not a tiny little bit. He wanted to follow that strange kid. Appearance of that fire Pokémon, the aura of mystery around the boy... He had no doubt that his suspicions about the kid were right. He didn't remember the portrait of Elm's Totodile theft suspect too well but he recalled the dark red, long hair. This one here could have been the thief. And if that was true, then he was also the one behind stealing professor Oak's Pokédex. If this all was right, then he had to find that kid no matter what and take him to the police...

"What happened!? The unbearable heat that I felt... it was created by a Pokémon? And you were fighting it?" The girl was visibly worried, gesturing lively and eyeing Green up and down all the time, as if wounds and terrible burns could pop up on his body any second. But her brother just looked away towards where the other vanished.

He gritted his teeth in frustration. He was angry with his sister. Not furious, just annoyed. He had him in his reach and now.. who knew when he would find the little thief. _'That boy...'_ Now it annoyed him more and more. Now it was not just a matter of handing him to the justice, but a personal issue. He had questions and he wanted answers. That red Gyarados, the odd feeling that he knew the fire beast, the level of skills he displayed...

"I know you want to find out more", his sister suddenly spoke up, "And I'll report this incident to people in charge. But you have to rush to the battle stadium now. There's a battle waiting for you"

For once his train of thoughts centred around the red-haired annoyance stopped and this bit of information from his sister cooled him down. That was right. He had a battle waiting, the kid was gone anyway and there was nothing he could do about it. If police finds him first, then it's even better, will save him the trouble of dragging him to them. And if they don't... he'll have plenty of time to look for him after this fight is over.

This was a matter of honour.

His previous teacher and master was waiting for him.

...and he was already late. Green grimaced to himself. That was not in good style...

xXxXx

Entei was gone. Again... Silver walked along the corridor, frustrated. He couldn't even find him on the radar anymore... There was a short electric buzz and the result of the battle that was held just now was announced.

"The student is the winner of this exciting reunion battle!"

He looked at the loudspeaker blankly then averted his gaze. '_Master... and student..._' He turned away. 'I_ have no luck with such bonding.'_

For a moment, image of the boy he fought along a while back flashed through his mind. Maybe it was his battle? Such people must have it good, to be close to others, to their family, to their teachers. They must enjoy life and memories. '_On the contrary, I hate my past...'_

This was not a time to get down on it though. He had a final battle laying ahead of him.

* * *

FFFFFFFFFFF done at last. So ummm... hiya people I'm back after a waaay long break, and with most older stuff on hiatus and Pokémon Special ruling my world. W00T!

So like, yeah. I bet most of you already know where this thing is heading but... XD I HAD TO WRITE IT. Also expect some other Pokémon fics from me, I'm on a roll~

I'm using dialogues from English edition of manga but Green is GREEN, Blue is the girl, got it!? T^T

This version here is unrevised, I just wanted to put it up as soon as I could lD So if anyone spots a mistake please point it out to me~ Also, I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism. I have the feeling that my writing got rusty...


	2. Facing Away

Chapter 2  
Facing Away

They fought side by side against Pryce. They all fought. All the Pokédex holders together. The red-haired thief, Silver was the name? Well, quite befitting, really, with those cold metallic eyes of his. Green felt nearly dumb, not thinking that this would be his name. But that didn't matter now as Green watched with unease as the three legendaries returned along with trainers they paired up with in the odd dimension, and the little new Pokémon that went with them. Suicune, Raikou and Entei. Two bodies collapsed onto the ground, spit out by the deformed mass of time and the four Pokédex holders of first generation ran up to help, Yellow crouching by Cris who was already coming back around and Blue finding herself in an instant by the side of the younger boy.

"Silver, WAKE UP!" Her voice sounded like she was on the verge of panic, but a pained groan somewhat soothed her worries. They were both alive, and apparently without serious injuries. They were back to their feet as the little yellow mouse Pokémon had a reunion with its parents.

Yellow immediately noticed, and in the general atmosphere of relief, no one seemed to realize something very important. Just the two younger trainers that just returned stood on the side averted gazes from the little creature.

"A new Pokémon! Are you the egg Pika and Chuchu were holding..?" The blond girl seemed delighted, eying the new fellow with a bright smile. "Since you hatched from the egg between Pika and Chuchu... I know! I'll call you Pichu! Who's the person who hatched you? I must thank him personally!" She turned to look around with enthusiasm, and her eyes drifted towards the two trainers from Johto, making them flinch a bit. Cris closed her eyes and turned away, while Silver just hung his head, dark red bangs hiding his expression, but his hands, curled into fists, were shaking.

This struck anxiousness into others. It was obvious the answer wouldn't be a happy one.

"If you want to know who hatched the egg...", the thief spoke up, pointing at Pichu, "The answer will be Gold, who wears his hair just like this Pokémon. But... you can't thank him anymore." He shuddered visibly and hung his head lower. "Because he's lost... in time...!"

The seniors let out a gasp, eyes wide. Yellow slumped a bit back on the ground where she was kneeling, Red just stared in disbelief, Blue raised her hand to cover her mouth. Only Green stood behind them, hands tucked in pockets as usual, a frown on his face and stone look in his eyes as Silver carried on.

"To stop Pryce, he released Celebi... In exchange for his very existence!" The last part has been cried out and Silver swayed on his legs. He was shaking all over, looking as if he was about to collapse. Blue watched him with worry, especially when he let out a strangled sob and raised a gloved hand weakly to wipe his eyes. She made a step forward, her empathy with the boy after so many years together bringing her on verge of tears. She understood what he must have felt. Silver was always alone, ever since they parted ways. Gold was not only a rival to him, but he was also...

"Stand up!"

The brown-haired girl raised her eyes, not believing her ears. It took a moment to realise that Green was holding Silver by his arm, supporting him, even if the grip seemed a bit rough. She gave a relieved smile. "Green..." But that was not what she thought.

The older trainer pulled the junior more roughly, making Silver's eyes widen in surprise and a small gasp escape when he stumbled, almost falling onto Green.

"Are you done crying? Come with me then!", he ordered sharply, getting just a slightly dumbfound stare from the smaller boy in return. "I need to hand you to authorities for the theft of the Pokédex at professor Oak's research centre and the theft of Totodile at professor Elm's. I was already suspicious of you when I saw you at the Stadium.", he explained briefly before proceeding to unceremoniously drag the somewhat confused boy away from the group.

The girls started to panic, immediately following them. Blue even tried to block their way, but Green was a stubborn one.

"Please, please stop!", Cris called out after them. "Although it was wrong to steal... but there was really no other way! On top of that we've just lost a friend in battle! Now's not..."

"It's alright." Silver stopped, making the boy who dragged him follow suit and glance at him while he spoke without turning towards the Capturer. "I lived to find my own battle and attain my goals. I was ready to do anything." Blue looked at his back, her face fallen, but she seemed to understand. She was the one who always understood him best... or even only one who did at all. After all, she lived through the same. Silver smiled faintly and continued. "But that battle has ended today. I will not regret my actions, no matter what punishment is meted out to me."

There was a moment of silence, Cris staring at the back of Green, who just stood, looking ahead. Blue kept her eyes on Silver. For a moment, they thought that maybe what the younger boy said... But he just admitted his guilt didn't he.

"Let's go then..." The Viridian Gym leader spoke up, starting to walk again, but something else interrupted.

"HEY WAIT UP! The gentleman who is trying to arrest Silver! Don't you think you need to look more carefully before grabbing the wrong person?" A piece of paper floated down and Green grabbed it, quirking an eyebrow. He was sure that was the boy, so what was the deal? "Look at the portrait of the culprit, they're totally different!" As the senior just stared blankly at the poster with memory portrait of the suspect of Elm's theft, Cris and Silver himself stood with mouth agape, disbelieving eyes locked on where the paper flew from. "But then again, it's a frequent occurrence, _misunderstandings_ that is! Don't worry about it!"

On top of the shrine, with his legs crossed, sat a boy. All-too-familiar boy in a red blouse, with yellow shorts, cap backwards on his head so that some of the black bangs got from underneath it, and a cue in his hand, rested against his shoulder nonchalantly. He was grinning down at the group, golden eyes shining with amusement as he looked at Silver.

It took a moment for it to sink in, but once it did...

"GO-GOLD!? BUT... WH-WHY!?" It was Cris, immediately making a few steps forward, the other junior just standing where he was, too shocked for words.

"Whadda ya mean 'why'!? Don't pronounce me dead so easily!", Gold snapped leaning down towards Cris, apparently feeling offended and highly underestimated. In this situation anger couldn't last too long though and the next thing they knew, he jumped off the shrine already and straight towards Yellow. "And straw hat young man... oh, gal! Sorry about just now!"

"Gold, that's not the way to talk to your senior!" Cris scolded him, standing beside the two, hands on her hips. She took out her Pokénav and held it out for Gold to see on the profile of the blond trainer.

The boy stared in bewilderment between the two girls. "She's even older than...!"

"Oh, we've finally caught up with you!"

It was like some one big reunion, the day care pair and the fisherman Wilton arrived, along with all Gold's Pokémons. Silver could just look around helplessly in the euphoric chaos, standing a bit on the side and not sure how to handle the situation. He was not used to such surrounding joy, living his life alone after his ways with Blue parted, only living for his revenge... He barely comprehended what was going on now.

On the other side of the crowd, Green stood with his hands tucked in pockets, looking no less cool that he usually would. Silver glanced over towards him, still wearing the slightly dumb expression, but the other teen didn't seem to notice. He wondered if the senior felt like he did too? Probably not, he just seemed like the kind of person who didn't join in such reunions, back in the Stadium building he was sitting alone too, wasn't he? But he at least chose this way of being himself... Silver averted his gaze, once again feeling left out, even with all the people rejoicing around him. But thanks to Gold that didn't last long.

"Oh! And who's this sexy lady?"

A hand travelled down to Blue's butt and patted it, soon turning into stroking. The girl stiffened and let out a yelp, cheeks tinting pink. Next came a swift blow to Gold's face and a rather very infuriated Silver started yelling at his peer, who was now ass-flat on the ground.

"DON'T TOUCH HER WITH YOUR DIRTY HANDS!"

"You...! What do you think you're doing!", the black-haired one snapped back and tackled the other, leading directly to a fist fight. As childish as it was, with both of them not all too used to such battles despite their physical fitness, it was still a fight and it was obvious both would have quite some bruises after that.

"Aren't you grateful for my help!?"

"Shut up! It's a different story altogether!"

As the two rivals carried on with their fight, the rest of the group just watched, some with smiles, some even chuckling, and Blue still holding her hands over her rear end for protection. Only Green turned away.

He would fight in a similar way, with Red. He stole a glance at the boy. Rivals and friends... maybe even more. That's how it seemed it was with that boy Silver and Gold. Not to mention the bits of information he got about Blue and her relation to the little thief. They were close as kids, grown up together for a few years. And even after they were separated, she was trying her best to protect him. He seemed equally fond of her. And it made Green uncomfortable, after he became a leader, he returned to his more lonesome ways. Red barely dropped in for a visit, only Yellow would come by every now and then, he wouldn't see Blue after they would part here, and same went for the three juniors. Damn the girls and that brat Gold for interfering with his arresting of Silver. On the way to the Police station, they'd have a lot of time to talk, after all. Now he'd never get to hear the story of the red Gyarados.

Well it wasn't too important, anyway. It just kept nagging at the back of his mind like on their first meeting.

He preferred to avoid something as teary to look at as farewell, so he just faced away when the moment came, Gold running away with Red and leaving Yellow, Blue, Cris, the day care couple, Wilton, Silver and himself behind.

Unknown to him, Silver glanced in his direction as well. He wondered, was the older trainer upset that he didn't manage to arrest him? He himself felt somewhat guilty about it. He _should_ have been handed to the Police after all, Green had every right to arrest him, even if the portrait on the poster didn't match. Speaking of which, where did the poster go anyway...? His eyes slid towards Green's hand, where the paper was seen last time. It was hidden in the pocket of his pants, but he managed to catch a glimpse of white sticking out from it.

He kept staring for a moment at the folded piece, then shook his head to himself, as if to repel the thoughts, and glanced back towards Green's face. The teen still refused to face them, while in the background the girls were taking their time to goodbye in the most cheesy, teary way he ever saw. But to the boy it still seemed like the Gym leader would turn back, grab him like he did before, and drag to the authorities any moment.

Moment that never came after all, and while Silver struggled with the urgent need of handing himself over, the other just kept facing away.

* * *

Ugh okay so I failed the end X_x It turned out much more better as pictures in my head orz... oh well. Damn I keep feeling I'm going OOC DX Any mistakes are to be blamed on the school pc without a damn spellcheck X__x

Well as you may notice, I started adding things that weren't in the manga... I wanted to actually keep it still dry and purely manga-like but this just went on its own..... and eventually crashed (hencethefail).

Also gotta give much much thanks to **amichalap** and **Yukira Hakumei** for the watch on this fic and fav and review ;v; YOU MADE ME UPDATE IT EARLIER THAN I INTENDED, I WANTED TO WAIT TILL FIRST REVIEW AND THOGHT IT WOULD TKAE AT LEAST TWO WEEKS DX *shot*

Seriously though thanks a lot ;v;

And obvious Okuu, ILU girl for the cheering up you pull off for my writing this XDDDDD


End file.
